A Pirate You Shall Be
(Kids Mode) |artist=Tom Zehnder |year=2013http://bostonsoundlabs.com/wordpress/about/ |mode=Solo |dg= |pictos= 79 (JDK2014) 81 (JDU) |perf=Aiden Alizadeh Background Dancers William Simmons Sierra Neudeck |pc = Light Blue (K2014) (JDU) |gc = (Arrows) (Main) |choreo = Chantal Robson |audio = |nowc = KIDSPirateYouShallBe (JDU)|nogm = 1 (K2014) 5 (JDU)|lc = Purple (JDU)}} "A Pirate You Shall Be" by Tom Zehnder is featured on , , Just Dance Now and (in Kids Mode). Appearance of the Dancer The coach has a black captain hat, an eyepatch on his right eye, a white shirt with a red vest, black & white striped pants and black boots. Behind him, there are two background dancers: the left one wears a brown hat, a white shirt, red & white striped pants and brown boots; the right one wears a brown hat, a white shirt with a black vest, a white skirt and brown boots. Background The background is a pirate ship in the sea. On each side, there are cannons and a wheel can be seen behind. Gold Moves ''Just Dance Kids 2014'' There is only one Gold Move in the version: Gold Move: Put your arms over your head, crossing your elbows. Gm1apireate.png|Only Gold Move A_Pirate_You_Shall_Be_GM_JDK.gif|Only Gold Move in-game Remake There are 5 Gold Moves in the remake: Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4: Move your right arm to the left in a curve energetically. Gold Move 2: Put your arms over your head, crossing your elbows. It is essentially the original gold move. Gold Move 5: The same move as Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4, but faster. You additionally have to bend over more. This is the final move of the routine. PirateGM134.png|Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4 PirateGM2.png|Gold Move 2 PirateGM5.png|Gold Move 5 1f9sy9.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4 1f9syu.gif|Gold Move 2 1f9t1l.gif|Gold Move 5 Trivia * In the routine, the dancer has an eye patch on his left eye, but on the avatar, it's on his right one. * The preview audio for the ''Just Dance Now'' version starts at the last chorus of the song and goes on until the end, featuring the parrot sound from the original routine. * The original gold move is in the Just Dance Unlimited version, but its blue sparkle effect is still there. ** The blue sparkle effect can be seen during the second gold move. ** This applies to other Just Dance Kids songs in the service. * This is the first song by Tom Zehnder in the series. It is followed by Mary Had A Little Lamb, Hickory Dickory Dock, Party In The Kitchen, and Skip To My Lou. Gallery Kidspirateyoushallbe.jpg|''A Pirate You Shall Be'' apirateyoushallbesongselection.PNG|''A Pirate You Shall Be'' on the Just Dance Kids 2014 menu IMG 1217.jpg|''A Pirate You Shall Be'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu KIDSPirateYouShallBe_Cover_AlbumCoach.tga.png| cover kidspirateyoushallbe_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover PirateAva.png|Avatar on Just Dance Unlimited/''Now'' 200635.png|Golden avatar 300635.png|Diamond avatar KIDSPirateYouShallBePictos.png|Pictograms Videos Official Audio A Pirate You Shall Be (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Just Dance Kids 2014 A Pirate You Shall Be Just Dance 2016 - A Pirate You Shall Be Just Dance Now - A Pirate You Shall Be A Pirate You Shall Be - Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation de:A Pirate You Shall Be Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Aiden Alizadeh Category:William Simmons Category:Sierra Neudeck Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs by Tom Zehnder Category:Kids Mode